


The Click

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They clicked from the very first... but will it still be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



  
Viggo nervously paced the length of his hotel room, spun gracefully on one heel, and paced the length back. _What if things have changed? What if he no longer cares? What if..._. He cut the thought off before it could go any further. What-ifs weren't going to help, not now.

It had been nearly two years since he'd seen Sean last, and they'd parted friends, as lovers sometimes do. Yet in those two years, they'd had only a few brief communiques from each other--a short phone call here, a letter there, as their schedules would allow. Viggo had seen the pictures and heard the rumors that Sean was dating again, and he *knew* there'd been speculation about him. And perhaps it was too much to hope that they'd be just like they were before. But he was never one to abandon hope. After all, he smirked to himself, that would mean abandoning Aragorn.

He pivoted to face the mirror, straightened his tie and his spine, and went to face the music, the fans... and Bean.

**************

Sean Bean was nervous... but you couldn't tell by him. His face was as warm and congenial as ever, the Bean-smile in evidence. If you knew him well, you might notice the quick lip-lick, tongue-flick every now and then, but unless you knew him well _and there was only one person here tonight that did, he reminded himself_ , it wasn't obvious. Nor, he hoped, were his covert glances around the room, waiting for the one face he really wanted to see.

 _Viggo._ It had been so long since they'd seen each other--and friendships, not to say romantic relationships, had foundered on less. He'd barely spoken to Viggo in two years, though through no fault of his own. Schedules and the like, time eaten up by each new character, each new role. What if...

But Sean had never been one for what-ifs, and he wasn't going to start now. So when he saw that first flash of grey-blue eyes, he steeled himself for impact, and headed towards Viggo.

************

Once they saw each other, they knew. The "manly embrace", the shoulder-squeeze, and just for old-times' sake, the head-butt. Gently, though. But they both felt the click, the sense that everything just slotted back into place, like two years had never passed. Red-carpet smiles gave way to true joy, nearly blinding. Arms slung around each other, feeling like they'd come home after too long away...

...two halves of one whole, as they slid together, still joined, onto Viggo's bed later that night--and proceeded to prove that two years meant nothing.


End file.
